Another Not-So-Normal Occurence
''Author's note: If you haven't, see 'A Not-So-Normal Occurence' first.'' ---- Three months had passed and yet no clue of SunGray. I could not contact him as well. He was just a normal Minecraft player who had been best pals with us. After the incident, he was offline, or possibly away due to his reasons. On Mineplex PE, Bookworm_12 and I had befriended TheByPasser, the guy who came out still standing after the attack. We were cool friends. We'd play minigames and have hangouts and talks in the lobbies of servers, in the creative plots, and in other such places. Passer soon revealed that he lived in a city next to us. This revelation was made when we began to ask further questions. And so our friendship was going all good. CodeMan was also not seen after the incident. We never saw him in any server or minigame. Could he possibly be the link to Sun's disappearance? Well, I'd never know. ---- I opened the door to my room. Another week had gone by, and this time, it was luck. No homework! I looked at the clock. It was 2:10. Lunch would be ready now, I thought. I went downstairs to have it. I climbed back up after a few hours. I had watched TV for a few hours after lunch. Now, it was 7:55 p.m. Perfect to play Minecraft at this moment, I thought. I sat on my chair in front of my desk and switched on my laptop. It did not have even the minimum requirements to play Minecraft: Java Edition. Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition was the alternative I had. I opened it. I was greeted by the friendly Main Menu screen. I smiled. It was the Better Together Update, and I knew that it'd be epic. Cross play between devices and consoles! I clicked Play and then on the Friends tab, where all the Multiplayer servers would be. I scrolled down and hovered over Mineplex PE, but just before I was going to click on it, I noticed something in the Realms section. 'SunGray's Magnificent Realm!' I was amazed. His Realm was still alive and running. So was he hiding from us for all those months? The Realm would only be active for a month, according to Sun three months ago. But here it was, still running. The memories on that Realm came back to my mind. The Realm was for five players. Currently, there was one player on it. With a heavy feeling, I clicked it. It was loading. I waited. It took some time. I spawned in a normal open-woods area. Trees of oak and birch were present around me. It was the same spawn that was there since then. I checked the list. Players Online: H950sm, NameDoc. This was a player I had never met before. Was this his new account? Was this his new Minecraft pal? Or was it his close friend? I decided to interrogate him. Hello? Hello. Who are you? You know me. Um, is this SunGray's new account? Or are you his friend? SunGray was long gone then. That gave me the chills. Was he referring to the incident? What do you mean? You know what had occurred then. It is just that you refuse to accept the fact. ?! That made it weirder. After a thought, I declared: You are neither SunGray nor his friend. You can't be a member of this Realm like that. Tell me, who are you? Think like that. Considering my name. . . Suddenly, the world flipped right. The gravity of the world was still the same, because I was falling now. I fell down, past the trees, and past the plains of the infinite world. Soon, I found a large undisturbed pool of water below me and moved towards it, landing safely. Phew, I sighed, what was that? Then something struck my mind. The way the world was flipped, was just unusual. There was only one who could execute such major hacks successfully. Then I noticed NameDoc in the distance. I saw his skin, and that was enough to make me realise his true colours. CodeMan?! How obvious it was. . . . . .yet. . . . . .you failed to understand who I was. Did you do something to Sun? That is none of your business. Suddenly, I was disconnected from the Realm. I returned to the Main Menu. I clicked Play and went to the Friends tab. The Realm was removed from the section's list. I thought for a while and then decided to tell Book about it. I opened Discord. He was online. I was about to enter the chat with him, but then noticed that SunGray was online. Without much thinking, I entered that chat. H950sm: Hey bro! SunGray: Hey! Long time no see! H950sm: Hold on, were you killed by him on the server during that time? You know... SunGray: Haha, think like that mortal. H950sm: Huh? SunGray: I am not your friend. SunGray: You know who I am. H950sm: CodeMan?!? How and when?!? SunGray: Here is a simple answer. SunGray: His soul is with me. Now leave, or you're next. H950sm: what???? H950sm: what do you mean? H950sm: hello??? H950sm: CodeMan??? I saw that he was offline now. I was freaked out. Was my denied thought actually true? Then I heard the telephone ring from downstairs. I creeped out a bit. Was it from him, now? I thought. Then the ringing stopped and I heard a familiar female voice. My mother had picked up the phone. Then I heard her shouting, 'Son! You friend is calling you!' I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I shouted back, 'Coming,' and went downstairs. After the exchange of the phone to my hands, my mother retired to the kitchen. 'Hello? Who is this?' said I. 'Well, well, well, and you've again failed to recognise me!' said a sharp and distorted voice. 'Is this a prank or whatsoever?' 'This isn't a prank or joke, boy.' 'Oh, shut up.' I said and then hung up. I kept the phone back and head back upstairs. I approached the door of my room. My laptop had gone off. The screen must have timed out, I mused. I closed the door and then walked over to my desk. Then suddenly the lights went off. It was pitch dark and I couldn't see a thing. Was that a power cut? I thought. No, there were lights coming from the extremely narrow bottom of my door. I guided myself out of my seat and looked around, trying to locate the light switch. 'Peek-a-boo.' I spun around. A figure with luminous eyes was there. I noticed something move in the dark. It was swinging, then it struck my face, and I felt nothingness. ---- I felt a dim light and opened my eyes. I was on a bed. I lifted myself up. I looked around. Horror struck me upon observation. I jumped off my bed. Blocky bed, blocky wall, blocky floor --- blocky EVERYTHING! I was in a cell! Outside there were rows of cells. The style of the floor, wall, and ceiling told me that I was in a dungeon. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, and realised that I wasn't dreaming. I was, too, a blocky being. I pinched myself. Nothing happened. No. . . this can't be real, I mused. Then I heard a jeer. An evil jeer. I turned around. A huge rectangular box was there. It contained a task bar and a title bar, and through the box, I saw a boy of my age --- me. 'You should have listened,' said CodeMan, in my body, 'for your body is now mine!' 'No,' I stammered, 'please no. . .' 'Your life is now mine!' he shouted. The word 'mine' echoed in my mind continuously. Then I watched him click the Close button. The huge window disappeared, and I was alone. 'Alone.' I repeated the word in my mind several times as I slowly walked to the bed. 'Alone.' 'Alone.' 'Alone forever.' 'For eternity.' I stood there for a while, then collapsed on the bed. ---- Written by H950sm. To be concluded in The Final Occurences. ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Minecraft PE Category:H950sm Category:Moderate Length Pastas